·Cєℓσs·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .::Ella no podia estar celosa de él... ¿O si?::..::DxC::..


**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, tampoco la canción de Celos que es de Fanny Lu, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro!**

_**Holass!**_** Super apurada subiendo esto =^w^= es que entro a clases en menos de 20 minutos y todavía no se en donde esta mi uniforme XDD**

**Para sumareme a la causa, otro DxC :D**

**Aclaración: **Esto es POV de Courtney, osea que ella narra, _y así es la letra de la canción._ Por cierto, son tipos Drabbles juntos =^o^=**  
**

* * *

**_·Celos·_**

Maldición, nunca creí tener eso de lo que hablan todas las chicas. No, yo no estoy celosa, y menos de alguien como él… No, no tengo celos. Es decir, ¿como Courtney Preston sentiría celos de Duncan Black, el punk busca pleitos del barrio? Eso es inaceptable, no, no estoy celosa… Sólo me molesta que hable con una chica o que mire a Heather o a Lindsay, pero eso no es sentir celos… ¿O si?

* * *

_Celos de tus ojos cundo miras otra chica,_

_tengo celos, celos._

— Princesa, ¿estas bien? –Me pregunta Duncan sonriendo burlón.

— ¿Acaso debería estar mal?— Le pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

— Hey, Geoff, mira, ahí pasan Heather y Lindsay. –Dijo sonriendo como idiota mientras señalaba a la Abeja Reina y a la Rubia tonta del instituto. — Wow, parece que esa gimnasia les hace muy bien. –Dijo con doble sentido.

— Pervertido. –Gruño bufando y ladeando la cabeza molesta.

* * *

_Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,_

_tengo celos, celos._

— Duncan, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos tarea. –Le digo al salir del aula, pero él voltea a ver el pasillo.

— Ya lo se Princesa, sólo quiero saludar a una vieja amiga que se mudó hace poco. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pared para recostarse a ella.

— ¿Vieja amiga?— Pregunte sorprendida.

— Si, una amiga— contestó en tono neutral— , ¿acaso estas celosa?— Preguntó con su típico tono burlesco.

— No estoy celosa, — dije seria— sólo me sorprende que tengas una "vieja amiga" que justo asista aquí. –Dije haciendo comillas en el aire. Pero Duncan no me prestó atención, cuando lo vi él estaba abrazando a una chica de cabello negro con mechas azules.

— Ejjem. –Intenté tocer, pero fue muy fingido, Duncan rió y se separó de esa chica.

— Courtney, Gwen –Nos señaló respectivamente.

— Un gusto. –Sonrió Gwen extendiéndome la mano.

— Igualmente. –Respondí y estreché su muy blanca mano. Aunque en realidad no sentía gusto por conocerla.

* * *

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien,_

_cuando caminas con alguien,_

Genial, me tocó venirme sola hasta mi casa porque Duncan se quedó platicando con su "amiguita". Argg, no, no estoy celosa, sólo me molesta que no me haya podido acompañar… ¡Y eso que vivimos enfrentados!

— ¿Así que por eso fue tu última visita al correccional?— Escuché que le preguntaba Gwen a alguien. Oh no, por favor, que no sea con Duncan…

— Si, pero si hubieras visto el desastre que hice en ella. –Contestó Duncan… Rayos… Y ahora que lo noto… ¿¡Porque me escondí atrás de un cubo de basura!

* * *

_cuando te siento feliz,_

_yo tengo celos, tengo celos._

— No sabes, este día ha sido increíble.

— Te creo. –Le respondí sin ánimos. Jamás le diría a Duncan que estuve molesta todo el día. Él con el poco cerebro que tiene de seguro pensará que estuve celosa.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Princesa?

— Nada, es que mi día estuvo genial –mentí— , saque una A en biología, ¿sabes?— Bueno, en eso no mentí.

— No me sorprende, si te la pasas estudiando todo el día,— Dijo casi reprochándome— deberías relajarte más, ¡como yo!— Casi río cuando dijo eso— así estarías tan feliz como yo. –Agregó en tono burlón.

— Adiós Duncan, tenemos examen mañana. –Dije seca cortando la llamada telefónica.

* * *

_Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,_

_hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,_

_hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,_

_y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,_

_nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos_

_celos._

Courtney piensa, no estás celosa de alguien como Duncan, él es sólo un punk, mujeriego, holgazán, terco, lindo… ¡No! ¡Duncan no es ni lindo ni dulce! Esperen ¿Qué pensé? Mi subconsciente me traiciona. Lo mejor será dormirme ya. Sólo espero no soñar con ese punk pervertido que tengo por amigo…

_

* * *

_

_Celos de tu boca cundo besas_

_a otra chica tengo celos, celos._

Otra mañana aburrida de clases, aunque a mi me guste estudiar no negaré que las clases son aburridas… Y más con el profesor McLean que no enseña nada y pasa toda la hora presumiendo y firmando hojas para "practicar autografos".

Miro alrededor mio, Duncan no vino a esta clase… Otra razón para que esto sea aburrido. Viéndole el lado positivo, yo me siento en el primer puesto y al lado de la ventana. Mejor miraré un rato a través de ella, aunque no haya nada sorprendente que ver… ¿¡Que! ¿¡Duncan esta besando a Heather a afueras del instituto!

* * *

Oficial y definitivamente odio esta clase.

_Celos de la noche, que comparte_

_tus secretos, tengo celos,_

_celos._

Estoy aburrida, molesta y NO estoy celosa NI preocupada por Duncan ¿Comprenden? Sólo miraré por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia su casa sólo porque estoy aburrida y no porque quiera ver si Duncan esta hablando con alguien.

Esto es raro, él esta sentado en el tejado de su casa (eso no es lo que me sorprende) mirando a la luna… ¿Qué estará tramando ese punk? Sólo esto me faltaba… Enojarme porque mire a la luna…

* * *

_Cundo te miro a los ojos,_

_cuando te siento mi lado,_

_cunado te veo marchar,_

_yo tengo celos, tengo celos._

— ¿Qué tal todo?— Pregunta sonriendo contento mientras se sienta en el asiento cerca mío.

— Viejo, estas muy alegre, ¿que te pasa?— Le preguntó Geoff. Gracias al cielo, por una vez me alegro que él sea amigo de Duncan.

— Es que, creo que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. –Contestó orgulloso mientras ponía las piernas sobre la mesa y se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

— Es un decir, ¿no?— Preguntó Bridgette mirándolo seria.

— Claro, me refiero a que le conseguiré novia a Elvis. –Dijo divertido antes de levantarse e irse en busca de Trent.

* * *

_Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,_

_hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,_

_hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,_

_y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,_

_nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos_

_celos, celos._

— Court, díselo, dile que te molesta que haga lo que el hace. –Dijo Bridgette sentada en mi cama.

— No es tan fácil, me conoces lo suficiente Bridg y no se lo diré a menos que tenga la oportunidad.

— Es porque estas celosa, ¿no?

— No estoy celosa, sólo me molesta lo que hace y ya.— Dije mientras caminaba dándole la espalda para que no viera la expresión de mi rostro.

— Admite que estas celosa Courtney, somos amigas. –Sonrió la rubia. Demonios, no dejará de insistir hasta que lo admita.

— Bien, si,— Bufé— si estoy celosa de Duncan, ¿contenta?— Volteé a verla, y ella sonreía radiante.

— ¿Estas celosa de mi, Princesa?— Escuché la voz de Duncan. Ay no, que sea una broma de los chicos, por favor, él no puede estar sentado en el marco de mi ventana.

Giré decida la cabeza hacia mi ventana, y en efecto, Duncan estaba sentado en el marco mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro.

— Yo mejor me voy de aquí. –Dijo Bridgette bajándose de mi cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta , pero cuando pasó por mi lado dijo en voz baja:— Pero cuéntame los detalles.

_Celos de tus ojos,_

_celos de tus manos,_

_celos de tu boca,_

_celos de la noche,_

_celos._

— ¿Y de que tienes celos?— Preguntó entrando a mi pieza. Por mucho que no me guste lo admitiré sin rodeos, después de todo no soy una cobarde.

— Tuve celos cuando –Tomé aire para comenzar a decirle— miras a Heather y a Lindsay siempre que pasan, cuando te abrazas con otras chicas y ¡cuando besaste a Heather! –Terminé de decir molesta.

— ¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?— Me preguntó sorprendido y enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?— Le pregunté desentendida.

_Tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,_

_nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos_

_celos._

— Pensé que no te interesaba. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo— Le confesé.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— Yo… Bueno… — Vamos Courtney, no te pongas nerviosa. –Si –Dije segura— , pero antes prométeme que nunca más me harás sentir celos. –Le pedí mientras envolvía mis manos sobre su cuello.

— Prometido. –Contestó antes de besarme.

Esperen… ¿Y ese flash de donde salió?

Ambos nos distrajimos y miramos hacia mi ventana. Genial, Geoff nos había sacado una foto.

— Por favor, ignorenlo. –Bridgette señalaba a su novio con una sonrisa

— Con gusto. –Contestó por mi Duncan mientras me volvía a besar.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_** ¿Que tal? Bueno? Malo? Cursi? Patético? xD**

**Lo hice a la carrera en 15 minutos, ojala no haya quedado taaan mal =D**

**Dedidcado a todas aquellas y aquellos que les guste/amen el DxC!**

**Buehh, me voy que me corren, Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?  
**


End file.
